1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bottles and more particularly to a plastic bottle having an integral, flexible funnel spout, capable of being shaped and then retaining a given configuration, without external assistance, to facilitate accurate pouring. More specifically a bottle is disclosed with an integral funnel spout having an integrally formed external air vent at the mouth of the spout, enabling the contents of the bottle to be transferred through the filler hole of another receptacle, without flow restriction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid substances used in the automotive industry such as motor oil, transmission fluid, antifreeze and many other similar fluids are generally packaged in disposable plastic bottles. The receptacles into which these fluids are poured can often be difficult to reach with existing bottles, and generally require the use of a separate funnel or spout to prevent product spillage. Various attempts have been made to overcome the spillage problem. Separate funnels are frequently used and there are spouts that fasten to the mouths of bottles, but these devices are frequently misplaced and are not accessible when needed. Plastic bottle shapes, particularly motor oil and transmission fluid bottles, have been modified wherein the top surface of the bottle slopes away from the mouth, across the width of the bottle, to provide some relief from obstacles near the receptacle. However when used as intended and with the angular surface closest to the receptacle, the mouth of the bottle is then further away from the receptacle. When the prior art bottles are used in this way, the chance of spillage increases even more.
In other prior art bottles in which longer necks have been added to the center of containers, there is still a requirement for the use of a separate funnel or spout because the necks cannot flex sufficiently enough to reach inaccessible filler holes. An existing container, as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,324, overcomes some of these problems, but still has problems of its own. When grasping the container of said Patent to extend or shape the integral, flexible neck, one must squeeze the side walls of the cylindrical container body to secure an adequate grip. In doing so and when using desired flexible plastics, the pressure induced from gripping the cylindrical side walls of the container will allow the contents to be prematurely released from the spout before the neck has been extended and flexed into position, thus creating a slippery mess. Additionally, the neck of this type of bottle does not offer an integral gripping feature for extending the flexible neck into a pouring position. Generally a gripping feature is desirable for this type of container to prevent slippage when extending the neck, particularly if the hands of the user are not dry.
The present invention eliminates the majority of problems encountered with existing related art by offering additional features.
The presence of an integral grip handle on the container body used in conjunction with the integral grip ring collar formed into the flexible funnel spout allows the spout to be extended, flexed and retracted easier than existing bottles. Additionally, gripping the handle when extending the spout relieves any side wall forces normally induced on existing bottles of the type, thereby preventing premature spillage. The grip handle also allows for transporting the bottles with greater ease. As previously mentioned, the mouth of the spout has an integrally formed external air vent. When the spout is snugly inserted into a filler hole or tube, the contents of the bottle will have a direct air passage permitting the liquid to flow smoothly and quickly, without restriction, for adding or topping various fluid levels.
Having the integral flexible funnel spout with the bottle allows the transferred liquid to be controllable by simply tilting the container towards the vertical position while the mouth is still engaged with the receptacle. The funnel spout will permit various spout angles to be shaped, and retain a given shape, without external assistance, up to and just beyond 90 degrees. This is particularly useful when trying to reach a filler hole located in an inaccessible area, such as under the hood of an automobile or the like. Since the flexible funnel spout is integral to the container, the use of a separate funnel or spout is not necessary. This prevents the chance of misplacement, and therefore is more convenient.
The funnel spout is tubular in design, comprising a plurality of bellow type ribs, extending the length of the spout between the grip ring collar and the top of the container body. The bellows ribs are generally circular in shape, and are designed with a tapering thinner cross-sectional wall thickness than the cross-sectional wall thickness of the lower containment portion of the bottle. Each rib is designed with angular side walls, wherein a downwardly and outwardly extending surface comprises a conical portion, and a downwardly and inwardly extending surface comprises the adjoining conical portion. At the extremity of each inwardly and outwardly extending angular wall, a small radius forms a flexible hinge, enabling the spout to perform versatile bends so the user can maneuver in and around obstacles near filling receptacles without spillage. The horizontal center line of each rib is preferably equally spaced and parallel with the next adjacent rib throughout the length of the spout.
In one embodiment the outermost and innermost diameter of each rib is the same dimension as each adjacent rib. In another embodiment the innermost and outermost diameter of each rib preferably decreases in size as the ribs progress upwardly towards the top of the spout, thus creating a tapering effect on the overall length. In each embodiment the external air vent is located at the mouth, integrally formed into the threads, slanting down the neck and out through the grip ring collar. The vent is preferably positioned on the mold line of the spout nearest the grip handle on each embodiment. The opening at the mouth of the spout can be small or large depending on the intended use of the bottle. The mouth is connected to a neck having either conical, straight or spherical side walls with a thicker cross-section than the funnel spout.
The bottle of the present invention can be produced from a variety of flexible thermoplastics, however when used to contain liquid substances such as motor oil, transmission fluid, antifreeze and/or similar chemical products, high density polyethylene is the preferred plastic to be used. The versatility of the invention permits usage in many other applications wherein harsh chemicals are not prevalent and plastics such as polypropylene, polycarbonates, low density polyethylene or any other suitable plastic resin mixtures, capable of being blow molded, may be used.
As mentioned, bottles of the disclosed type are manufactured by the blow molding process. Although it is possible to produce a bottle of this nature on conventional extrusion blow molding equipment, the preferred method is injection blow molding, wherein a two stage process is required. In the first stage, an injection molded parison is formed resembling the shape of a hollow test tube. The parison is then transferred into a blow mold where it is subjected to air pressure and stretched to the outer confines of the bottle mold, thus creating a completely finished product.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, showing several embodiments of the invention.